fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
KaSplat!
KaSplat! is a basic television channel launched in 2013. It airs Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, DHX Media, Kabillion, DreamWorks Classics, and other companies. Sister channels include Noggin and Throwback . Aquisition On March 2, 2016, Sesame Workshop will aquire a large amount of ownership of KaSplat from The Quinteld Company. Quinteld will still have control over some of the network. As a result, adult programming will be limited to Tuesdays and Wednesdays for 2 hours, and the network off-air will be called Sesame Workshop's KaSplat!. Programming Current Nickelodeon * Aaahh!! Real Monsters (2013 - present) * Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2013 - present) * Adventures of Pete and Pete (2013 - 2014; 2015 - present) * All That (2013 - present) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2016 - present) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2013 - present) * Back at the Barnyard (2013 - present) * CatDog (2013 - present) * ChalkZone (2013 - present) * Clarrisa Explains It All (2013 - present) * Doug (2013 - present) * Fairly OddParents (2013 - present) * Glenn Martin DDS (2014 - present) * Harvey Beaks (2015 - present) * Hey Arnold! (2013 - present) * iCarly (2013 - present) * Invader Zim (2013 - present) * Kappa Mikey (2013 - present) * Mr. Meaty (2013 - present) * Rugrats (2013 - present) * Ren and Stimpy (2013 - present) * Sanjay and Craig (2013 - present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2013 - present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2013 - present) * TBA Disney Channel *Gravity Falls (2013 - present) *Kim Possible (2013 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (2013 - present) *Wander Over Yonder (2014 - present) *Star vs the Forces Of Evil (2016 - present) Cartoon Network * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2013 - present) * Adventure Time (2013 - present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2013 - present) * Cow and Chicken (2013 - present) * Clarance (2015 - present) * Dexter's Labratory (2013 - present) * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy (2013 - present) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2013 - present) * Regular Show (2013 - present) * Rick and Morty (2013 - present) * Powerpuff Girls (2013 - present) * TBA Noggin (block) *Blue's Clues (2013 - present) *Bob the Builder (2015 - present) *Dora the Explorer (2013 - present) *Eureeka's Castle (2013 - present) *Franklin (2013 - present) *Gullah Gullah Island (2013 - present) *Little Bear (2013 - present) *Mister Rogers' Neigborhood (2013 - present) *Sesame Street (2013 - present; Season 25; 30 - 32 only) *Pingu (2013 - present) *VeggieTales (2016 - present) DHX Media *Angela Anaconda (2013 - present) *Inspector Gadget (2013 - present) *TBA Dreamworks Classics *Gumby (2013 - present) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2013 - present) *TBA Hanna Barbera *The Flintsones (2013 - present) *The Jetsons (2013 - present) *Yogi Bear (2013 - present) *TBA Fox/Comedy Central/MTV *American Dad! (2013 - present) *Beavis and Butthead (2013 - present) *Bob's Burgers (2013 - present) *Family Guy (2013 - present) *Futurama (2013 - present) *King of The Hill (2013 - present) *Greg the Bunny (2013 - present) *The Simpsons (2013 - present) *South Park (2013 - present) Other *Animaniacs (2013 - present) *Art Class (2016 - present) *Arthur (2013 - present) *The Bagel Show (2016 - present) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2013 - present) *Chrome's Show of Chrominess (2016 - present) *CircleCity (2016 - present) *The Cosby Show (2013 - present) *Dinosaurs (2013 - present) *Doraemon (2013 - present; 1979 series) *EliShmow (2016 - present) *The Epic Adventures Beneath Our Feet (2016 - present) *Fish (2016 - present) *Forest Bros! (2013 - present) *Full House (2013 - present) *Garfield and Friends (2013 - present) *Looney Tunes (2013 - present) *The Muppet Show (2013 - present) *Nanalan' (2015 - present) *Otto the Oreo (2016 - present) *Popeye (2013 - present) *Risky Frizz (2016 - present) *Shyland (2016 - present) *Tawktime (2016 - present) *This Is Chips (2016 - present) *Tom and Jerry (2013 - present) *Y-Guy (2016 - present) *TBA Upcoming Programming Nickelodeon *Double Dare (starts 02/29) *Ricky, Nicky, Dicky and Dawn (starts 02/29) *Rocko's Modern Life (starts 02/29) *Roundhouse (starts 03/01) *Game Shakers (starts 02/29) Noggin (block) *Little Charmers (starts 02/29) *Thomas the Tank Engine (starts 02/29) *Liberty's Kids (starts 03/01) *Anne Green of Green Gables (starts 03/07) Sesame Workshop *Ghostwriter (starts 03/02) *The Electric Comany (2009 Series; Starts 03/02) *Koki (Starts 03/02) *Cro (Starts 03/02) *Square One TV (Starts 03/02) Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound (02/29) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (starts 02/29) *Snagglepuss (starts 02/29) *Snorks (starts 03/30) *The Banana Splits Action Hour (04/01) Dreamworks Classics *Underdog (starts 02/29) *Gumby (03/12) Other *The Bacon Chronicles (starts 03/02) *Bobby's World (starts 02/29) *Lassie (starts 03/01) *Polar (starts 03/01) *My Life As A Teenage Robot (starts 03/01) *Yo-Kai Watch (starts 03/04) *The Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Nourish (02/27) *Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (block) (starts This Friday) First-run *Doraemon (1979 series, KaSplat! dub; starts 02/29) *Power Rangers (starts 03/14) *Children's Hospital (starts 03/13) *Bob's Burgers (starts 03/07) *Cheers (starts 04/08) *ALF: The Animated Series (04/09) Rage Media *Murder Mystery (Edited due to content stars 04/01) *Drift King: Next Generation Drifters (Starts 04/01) Gallery KaSplat_logo.png|Logo Sesame_Workshop's_KaSplat_logo.png|Sesame Workshop's KaSplat logo (only used on brochures and on papers) doraemon_ident.png|Doraemon English Dub Promo next-fairly-chrome-pingu-gullah.png|Next: Fairly OddParents, Chrome's Show of Chrominess, Pingu, Gullah Gullah Island next-franklin-tuff-kappa-garfield.png|Next: Franklin, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Kappa Mikey, Garfield and Friends next-garfield-chalk-fish-doraemon.png|Next: Garfield and Friends, ChalkZone, Fish, Doraemon next-sesame-bagel-kappa-meaty.png|Next: Sesame Street, The Bagel Show, Kappa Mikey, Mr. Meaty next-gadget-muppet-fairly-animaniacs.png|Next: Inspector Gadget, The Muppet Show, Fairly OddParents, Animaniacs next-polar-spongebob-underdog-ghostwriter.png|Next: Polar, SpongeBob SquarePants, Underdog, Ghostwriter next-otto-wander-looney-animaniacs.png|Next: Otto the Oreo, Wander Over Yonder, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs next-jetsons-edd-harvey-forest.png|Next: The Jetsons, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Harvey Beaks, Forest Bros! veggietales-kasplat.png|VeggieTales airing on KaSplat during Noggin. doug-kasplat.png|Doug airing on KaSplat looney-kasplat.png|Looney Tunes airing on KaSplat Schedule Shows in italic are airing new episodes, or having episodes make their KaSplat debuts, if a new show has a marathon, this will be an exception, as they'll mostly be airing new episodes. Week of Feb. 15 Week of Feb. 22 Week of Feb. 29 Week of March 7 Category:Channels